Photograph
by Y.H.14
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko are together, they are happy, but things don't go so well as they expected... *I can't write summaries, sorry* Warnings: yaoi, KagaKuro


**A/N - **Hi! This is my first KNB fic so please be kind. I'm sorry for some mistakes that you might find. If you find something that could help me to improve my writing, please point that out to me! I want to thank Hibiya-sama for helping me correct some things and encouraging me to publish this story! ^^

**Disclaimer - I don't own KNB nor any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, he would wonder, why?<em>

* * *

><p>" Kagami-kun, won't you take a photograph with me? " - came the soft voice of a certain blunette.<p>

"Photo? I told you I don't like those... " - answered Kagami Taiga as he eyed the smaller male before him. Looking into sky-blue eyes he sighed when he couldn't resist the pleading look he was given. "Fine, but this will be the last! " - he deeply sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you Kagami-kun. I promise this will be the last one. " - said Kuroko Tetsuya in his usual calm voice while smiling softly . Kagami failed to notice the sadness conveyed in those beautiful blue orbs and small smile... And he regretted it for the rest of his days.

* * *

><p>Kagami went through a pile of boxes looking for a long forgotten treasure. He searched and searched for hours. A mix of regretful remorse,desperate longing and painful sadness ran through his veins and into his long broken heart when he found what he so desperately searched for. He took it in his hands, blowing away the dust that had covered the object over the last year. He held the small piece close to his chest and kneeled on the floor as silent sobs escaped his lips and unspoken apologies were sadly whispered and heard by no-one.<p>

* * *

><p>"See, it wasn't so bad now was it? " - Kuroko asked the red head as they walked side by side to their shared small house.<p>

"I still hate having my picture taken. And why did he come with us? " - Kagami asked while pointing to the small Husky that happily wagged it's tail while following them.

"Nigõ is part of the family Kagami-kun. " - Kuroko answered matter-of-factly as he tilted his head to the side to have a look at Kagami 's flustered expression. The blunette chuckled. "Kagami-kun, you're blushing" - he said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-it's your fault for saying those things! " - he said as he hid his face with one hand.

Kuroko frowned. What had he said to make the other blush so furiously? He thought. Maybe... "Was it, the 'family' part? " - he asked. He watched as the other slowly nodded hid head in silent agreement. Kuroko 's eyes slightly widened and he chuckled. Slowly, he reached one hand downwards and got a hold of Kagami' 's own big hand. The latter uncovered his face to look at the small blunette. His heart warmed in contrast with the cold night air at the sight of a big beautiful smile that had found its way to his boyfriend' 's delicate features. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think so too Kagami-kun? To have a 'family'" - their eyes met and both smiled as the grip in each other's hands tightened and they walked the rest of the way in a pleasant silence. Unknown to one of them were the times of hardship that would soon ruin the happiness that they had finally attained.

* * *

><p>Kagami went down from the old attic as he held the precious object in his hands, holding it with utmost care. He headed to his bedroom and slipped in his formal clothes. Today was a special day after all. He carefully guarded the object in his suit, took one last look on the mirror and headed outside, closing the door behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, I'll be out for some time because of work. There is a not a fixed date for return but I'll do my best and come back as soon as I can. I'm so sorry. " - Kuroko said as he put on his shoes and headed for the door.<p>

"Don't worry" - the red head reassured and grinned at the other "I'll be right here when you come back"Kagami stepped forward and gave the blunette one last hug and sent him off. Unbeknownst to them, that was the last time they would see each other...

* * *

><p>Kagami walked through the streets and as he absent-mindedly stared into the sky, he headed for his destination. The sun succumbed to darkness and a shining moon took over the night sky. As he calmly dragged himself to a dreaded place, he failed to notice the drops of rain that started to pour on the silent place. His thoughts were obstructed by the storm of emotions that painfully filled his soul on that day that threatened to break his once heart again.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and Kuroko still had not returned nor had he contacted him in the last three days... Kagami shook his head to shrug off all his negative thoughts. He heard a knock on the door and abandoned his cooking as he quickly ran to the door in vain hope. He harshly opened it and was disappointed to no end when he saw a man that held a letter in his hands. He took it from him in a not-so-friendly way, turned around and locked the door behind him and he slides against it in defeat. He buried his head in his arms for some time until he remembered the letter. He looked at it and his heart stopped as he saw who, or rather from where that letter had been sent. He started to shake as he read the paper with widened eyes. Tears welled up and a pain filled scream echoed on the hallways of their house. He lay on the floor and maintained a tight grasp on the letter as he cried himself to sleep. He was dead. Kuroko was dead. Cancer took him away. He knew... For the last month Kuroko had known. He knew and he kept silent. He kept silent and shouldered the pain and fear alone. He took it upon himself to not hurt the one whom he loved as he waited for certain death.<p>

Kagami woke up a few hours latter when he felt Nigõ tug at his clothes. His eyes were red, his vision was still blurry from uncried tears and his head felt heavy and agonizingly painful. He noticed that there was something else inside the envelope sent by the hospital. As he opened it, his heart shattered into a million pieces. There it was. The last photo he had taken with his beloved. Kuroko had held it dearly and never was without it and now, it was his to take care off. In the photo were them, big happy smiles were plastered on their faces as they stood close to each other with Nigõ by their feet. A 'family' Kuroko had called them. Now there was no such thing. Nigõ died from sadness a couple of months after the loss of Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami was left alone and wondering, why? And why on that day out of all of them?

* * *

><p>He arrived at the cemetery after a long, sadness filled walk. He left the branch of flowers he had been holding on top of the small gravestone belonging to the deceased blunette. He did not cry. His tears had dried out a long time ago. Today was the day he would face reality. Throughout the whole year Kagami had not dared to look at the happy photo of him and his beloved. He couldn't take it. To look at the piece of paper that reminded him of that day. And yet, it was also what reminded him of all the happy times and good memories that they had made together and that would forever remain burned in his memory. Still, he would sometimes wonder why? Why him? Why like that? Why on that day out of so many? Why on their anniversary?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The end! Thank you to those who read this and I hope it wasn't really bad. See ya'~<span>**


End file.
